Music One Shots
by Stacey190191
Summary: A selection of one shots inspired by various songs. Requests taken, just drop me a message.


DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own nothing so pretty please WWE...don't sue me.

SUMMARY: A selection of one shots inspired by various songs. Pairing in brackets next to the song title.

* * *

 **Music One Shots**

 **She's Country - Jason Aldean (Seth/Ezra)**

Glancing over at the pretty, purple-haired woman standing at the bar for the fiftieth time that hour, Seth sighed. "Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Or at least put your tongue back in." Dean smirked.

"What do you see in her?" Tyler stared at her before looking back at Seth. "There is a tall, buxom blonde over there on the dance floor that looks a lot more fun." He leered and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Not my type."

"But redneck hillbilly is?" Tyler scoffed.

"What're you talkin' about, she is smokin'." Randy smiled appreciatively as he added, "They say country girls have more fun."

"Don't be stupid." Tyler shook his head.

The woman turned and glanced in their direction and Seth felt his stomach somersault when she offered him a flirty smile. As she turned and flicked her hair, Roman chuckled, "She is definitely trying to get your attention."

"She has it." The words escaped before Seth could stop them. The woman was in her early twenties with long, curly, dark purple hair and tanned skin. Her almond-shaped, emerald eyes twinkled with mischief as she glanced over at the group again and winked. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitted jeans and a long sleeved red and white checked crop top. On her feet she wore a pair of tan cowboy boots.

"That chick is a tease, she's dangerous." Tyler shook his head.

"That's why I like her." Seth chuckled as he smirked and said, "Come on guys, you know me...I'm a risk taker."

"Yeah well, I might take a risk on this one." Randy glanced at the woman then back at Seth.

"Fuck you man." Seth's eyes narrowed. "Besides, she keeps glancin' at me,"

"No way, she wants a piece of this." He gestured to himself.

"Yeah right." Seth scoffed dismissively.

"Alright then, how about we have a little bet and see who gets to take her home then?"

"You're a jerk, you know that right?"

"You worried she might say 'yes' to me?"

"I ain't worried." Randy raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you're on."

"Twenty bucks says she picks me." Holding a hand out, he waited for Seth to shake his hand.

Shaking it, Seth told him, "Prepare to lose." As he glanced over at the woman again, he noted that she was making her way to the dance floor. The group watched as she danced along to a country song with one of the girls she had been talking to at the bar. She laughed and Seth felt his stomach flip again. Pushing himself up, he said, "I'm goin' to the bathroom, back in a minute."

"Hey Rollins, when you shoot that load of yours, try not to get any on your jeans." Tyler laughed.

As he walked to the bathroom, he stuck his middle finger up at Tyler and mumbled, "Fuck you."

"You really gonna make a move on that girl that Seth likes?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's a pretty dick move."

"Hey all's fair in love and war." Downing the rest of his beer, he stood up and made his way over to the dance floor. Stopping in front of the purple haired woman, he asked, "Can I buy you a drink?"

When Seth returned to the group, he noted that Randy was missing. "Where's Orton?" Roman sighed and gestured to the dance floor. Seth's face fell as he noted that he was deep in conversation with the girl he had developed a crush on. A smile graced his lips however when he saw her shake her head and leave the dance floor. His smile widened when she made her way over to their table.

"Dude, play it cool...you ain't got the girl yet." Dean chuckled and pulled on Seth's t-shirt so that he fell back into the booth and into his seat.

When the woman joined them, she looked at Seth and smiled. "Hey, I was uh...I was wonderin' if y'all wanted to dance?"

Seth stared at her in mild shock for a minute before clearing his throat and asking, "I thought you were dancin' with my buddy?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "He ain't really my type."

"What is?" He raised an eyebrow, trying desperately to play it cool.

"Oh you know...tall, muscles, two-toned long hair." She smirked and asked, "So, y'all wanna dance or are y'all gonna leave me hangin'?"

"Sure thing." Standing up, he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor as a very sulky Randy joined the group.

"What did she say to you?" Roman suspected that he already knew the answer.

"She said that she was flattered but that I'd got the wrong end of the stick and that she'd been starin' at my buddy not at me." Trying to play it down, he shrugged and said, "I wasn't all that in to her. She didn't look anywhere near as hot close up."

"Seth inadvertently cock-blocked you?" Dean laughed and shook his head. "Oh man, you are never livin' this down. I'm goin' to the bar, anyone want another?"

On the dance floor, Ezra wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and danced closer. "Your buddy seemed to think I was makin' eyes at him."

"Yeah, he told me." Seth wrapped an arm around her waist and asked, "You weren't?"

"Nope." Chuckling, she whispered, "I was tryin' to make eyes at you. I thought you might'a got the message."

"I didn't wanna presume anythin'."

"And now?" Hope shone in her eyes.

"Can uh, can I get you a drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She chuckled and allowed him to lead her off the dance floor and over to the bar.

"What'll it be?"

"Whiskey on the rocks please."

He laughed as he said, "Wow, you're all country aren't you?"

Smiling, she shrugged. "I'm actually half Indian but I was born and raised in Tennessee."

The bartender raised and eyebrow and Seth said, "A beer and a whiskey on the rocks please." Looking back at the woman, he asked, "How does an Indian beauty end up in Tennessee?"

"My daddy is from Tennessee." Seth nodded and paid the bartender before handing her drink to her. "Thanks. So, y'all gonna give me your name?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm Seth. Do I get yours?"

"You can have more than just my name if you play your cards right." Smirking, she chuckled at the expression on his face and told him, "I'm Ezra, my friends call me Ezzy."

"You always this much of a flirt?"

Taking a sip of her drink, she shook her head. "Only with guys I really like the look of."

Later that night, after a couple more drinks, Ezra leant in and whispered something in Seth's ear. Nodding, he told her, "I'm just gonna tell the guys I'm headin' off." She nodded and followed him over to the booth where his friends were sitting. Randy glared at her but she rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Guys, I'm headin' off."

Smirking, Randy reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "Here Rollins, you won the bet."

Returning the smirk, Seth told him, "Keep the money, I only made the bet to watch you make a dick of yourself. I knew I'd get the girl." Wrapping an arm around Ezra's shoulders, he asked, "You ready to get outta here babe."

"Sure thing." Smiling at Dean and Roman, she said, "See you around maybe."

Dean offered a knowing smirk as he told her, "You look after him."

"Oh I will." Slipping an arm around his waist, she led him out of the bar.

The next morning when Seth walked into the gym, Dean mumbled, "You look pleased with yourself."

"Someone got laid last night." Roman chuckled.

"She take you back to her shack?" Randy's voice was filled with bitterness.

"You're just jealous." Dean rolled his eyes. "Last night you were practically throwin' yourself at her."

"Yeah well, things change." Picking up one of the weights, Randy shot a warning look at the younger man.

"She take you back to her place?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"We uh, we didn't make it that far." Seth looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Then where...?"

"Her pickup truck."

"Seriously?" Roman laughed.

"What can I say...she's country."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. This is my first WWE Fic so any reviews would mean a lot to me. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. I also take requests so if you have a song you'd like one writing for and a specific pairing (including anyone with my character Ezra), just let me know :)


End file.
